Animals
on the Great Plains.]] attacks Marston's horse.]] are a central feature of the American wilderness and play a role in both Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. Red Dead Revolver Animals do not play a large role in Red Dead Revolver since hunting is not a feature of the game and the wilderness areas are only encountered within the context of missions. A handful of species do appear and contribute to gameplay, however. Horses are used as mounts by the player and enemies during several missions. Bulls and American Bison also serve as mounts in one mission. Chickens wander around farm areas. A single dog, belonging to protagonist Red Harlow, makes an appearance early in the game. A vulture appears in one mission and is the only animal in the game that can be killed for money and that can be automatically targeted by the player. Red Dead Redemption Fauna comes in a variety of shapes and sizes and occupy wild areas throughout the gameplay. Some animals have been domesticated by the inhabitants of the American West, and serve as pets, transportation or livestock. Other animals cluster together in the wild in packs, herds and flocks. Predatory animals will attempt to hunt and kill other animals, human NPCs, as well as the player and his Horse. Almost all species of animals can be hunted and killed. Many of these animals can be skinned, and have their pelt/feathers sold to merchants for cash. Birds can't be skinned, however, the player can loot their feathers. The game map displays icons for various animals, indicating locations where those animals are most common. In Undead Nightmare, several of the animals from the main game appear as Undead Animals. Species in Redemption There are 38 species of animal that inhabit the gameplay world of Red Dead Redemption, some of which have multiple sub-species: *Armadillo *Bat *Bear *Beaver *Bighorn Sheep *Boar *Bobcat *Buck *American Buffalo *Bull *Cattle *Chicken *Cougar *Coyote *Crow *Deer *Dog *Duck *Eagle *Elk *Fox *Goat *Grizzly bears *Hawk *Horse (Domesticated)* *Horse (Wild)* *Mule *Owl *Pig *Rabbit *Raccoon *Rattlesnake *Seagull *Sheep *Skunk *Songbird *Vulture *Wolf *Snake * Note: the game makes a distinction between domesticated and wild horses for purposes of defining criminal acts and maintaining hunting statistics. The game also makes a distinction between regular bears and grizzlies. Legendary Animals These are the legendary animals found in both singleplayer and multiplayer: * Khan the Jaguar – Located in the Ojo Del Diablo hills area south of Chuparosa, south of the road (Tanner's Reach in multiplayer). The player should use bait if he/she has difficulty finding him. One shot in the head with the buffalo rifle is enough to kill it. Use Dead Eye if needed. *'Lobo the Wolf' – Located near the Eastern edge of the Aurora Basin lake, Northwest of Tall Trees (Barranca in multiplayer). Use bait/gun/dead eye, as above. *'Gordo the Boar' – Located in the Stillwater Creek area, north of the road, south of the River, and Southwest of Thieves' Landing (Greenhollow in multiplayer). Use bait, gun, etc. *'Brumas the Bear' – Located in the Nekoti Rock area. Lives in a cave at the top of a mountain, Northeast of the Aurora Basin lake (Bearclaw Camp in multiplayer). Shoot him and take his pelt to complete the Master Hunter Level 10 challenge. Two shots in the head with the buffalo rifle should do it. If the player doesn't want to take any risks, he/she should go to Dead Eye with the Evans Repeater, and shoot the whole magazine into the bear. The Liars and Cheats DLC contains 4 new legendary animals on each of the 4 new hunting grounds. They can only be found in multiplayer Free Roam. They are: *'Demi the Cougar' – Located in Silent Stead, Southwest of Rathskeller Fork. *'Keifer the Wolf' – Located in Rio del Lobo, South of Lake Don Julio. *'Roberto the Bobcat' – Located in Roca de Madera, Southwest of El Presidio. *'Wilbur the Boar' – Located in Broken Tree, East of Beecher's Hope. Mythical Animals *Jackalope - The jackalope is a mythical animal of North American folklore that was added to Red Dead Redemption via the Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC. The jackalope's pelt is one of the scraps for the Expert Hunter Outfit. *War - One of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse that was added in the Undead Nightmare DLC. Incinerates any zombies that touch it. *Pestilence - One of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse that was added in the Undead Nightmare DLC. Can't die, unlimited stamina. *Famine - One of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse that was added in the Undead Nightmare DLC. Can't die, unlimited stamina. *Death - One of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse that was added in the Undead Nightmare DLC. Any zombies that touch Death will have their heads blown off. *Sasquatch - An ape-like creature added in the Undead Nightmare DLC. *Chupacabra - A mythical creature that was added in the Undead Nightmare DLC. *Unicorn - A horned horse added in the Undead Nightmare DLC. *Horned Goats - Larger horns, darker coats and red eyes. Added in the Undead Nightmare DLC. Challenges In single player, the Master Hunter Challenges and many of the Sharpshooter Challenges involve hunting animals. These also appear as Multiplayer Challenges. Some of the Legendary Animals are included in these challenges. See Undead Hunter Challenges for information on challenges that involve the killing of Undead Animals. Red Dead Redemption 2 Species in Redemption 2 *Armadillo *Badger *Bats *Bear *Beaver *Boar *Buzzard *Cat *Chicken *Cougar *Coyote *Crow *Deer *Dog *Eagle *Elk *Falcon *Fish *Fox *Geese *Goat *Hawk *Horse *Lizard *Opossum *Owl *Prairie Dog *Pig *Rabbit *Raccoon *Raven *Sheep *Skunk *Snake *Toad *Turkey *Vulture *Weasel *Wolf *Wolverine Trivia *Despite Marston wearing a Badger as a hat with the Expert Hunter Outfit, there are no Badgers in the game. *Insects can be found around Red Dead Redemption. They include Ants, Beetles, and Butterflies. You cannot interact with them at all. *Armadillo has sheep in the game. Trophies/Achievements There are several trophies/achievements that are associated with interacting with animals: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Related Content * Category:Hunting Category:Features * * Category:Redemption 2 Animals